


【利艾】Lazy

by CecilErika



Category: levi/eren yeager - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilErika/pseuds/CecilErika





	【利艾】Lazy

作者短小 标题就是我的心情 不想写车……也不想写长篇  
设定源于之前Fragrance那篇  
BGM：My My My！（Acoustic） by Troye Sivan  
练习描写 香薰参考自Chopard Wish1999 有改动

【正文】  
香薰，够吗？  
蒸汽……还可以再多一点。  
灯光呢？  
再黯淡一些……这样就好。

化妆镜四周装点着的光球散发出柔和的光，米色晕影将镜前的人渲染得更加白皙，有音乐夹着香薰流溢在空气中。是首流行曲不错，原本快节奏的宣示主权被改成了不插电的慢版，更为慵懒缠绵。  
点燃香薰。前调是苦中带甜的醋栗与克里门汀草，描绘出清甜的果味，是他。辛辣的粉红胡椒代表性感，与清爽的香梨味道并不突兀地杂糅做为中调，则是他。尾调的薄荷花带来粲然的鲜丽，仿佛火光将黑暗撕裂出一个小角落般，点亮整个香氛营造出的幻境。  
歌手很喜欢跟他的化妆师窝在他们的独立包间。锁上门，将视觉听觉嗅觉味觉全方位调整到最佳状态。  
仪式般做好一切铺垫，然后什么都不做。

来点酒吗？

金红色的朗姆斟进透明的方形玻璃杯，酒液流入，球形冰块随着液面升高缓缓浮起。歌手细长的指尖顺着杯子四角的纹路轻轻滑动，杯壁渗出冰凉水滴沾在指腹，再将它悄悄点在化妆师的鼻尖。观察后者被突然冰到的反应，大概是歌手为数不多的无聊的做乐方式。

在干什么？

忙里偷闲并不是化妆师的爱好，他更喜欢把手头的东西做完再放松。歌手何不如此，只不过对于歌手来说，手头的东西多到做不完，只能在夹缝中浅尝辄止。  
化妆师正缩在歌手的怀里，摆弄着碳素笔，在白色的凹凸厚纸上划拉着。  
他的化妆师是业余画手，虽然说，一张卖出去的商稿可能没有他一个签名贵，不过他的化妆师就是那么固执。

“我才不是被你包养的呢。”  
“小鬼……你高兴就好。”

明明是比自己高大的身躯没错，却依然喜欢瑟缩在自己怀里。歌手揉着怀中人的后脑勺，骨节分明的手指穿梭在他棕褐色的柔软头发，像对待小猫一样轻轻抓挠。对于头发皮层敏感的化妆师来说这简直是莫大的眷顾。向歌手的手心蹭了蹭，用轻晃的脑袋与扑闪扑闪的睫毛告诉对方自己很喜欢这种能激起浑身涟漪的触碰。  
手掌移到后腰，歌手将唇吻埋没在化妆师的脖颈间。他的猫咪也喜欢这样，温热的吐息会让他咯咯笑着喵呜叫。办公场所，上司不可以骚扰下属——但是好像没有规定歌手不可以调戏自己的化妆师。  
手臂收紧，牢笼般困住怀中人，顺着他颈间的皮肤褶皱与细腻突触一路舔吻。后者果然被逗乐了，低垂眼睑，脸颊泛红地咧嘴笑着。扭头看着对方，鼻尖触碰。半阖着眼，祖母绿的漂亮瞳孔在灯光映衬下形成琥珀般的温润色泽，暧昧的气息融化在他迷离的眼神。仰起头来，让柔嫩的颈部肌肤暴露在歌手的唇下。

既然是邀请，那就咬一口吧。

他们才不担心擦枪走火。  
目标明确，就不会担心有什么突然延伸出的情感。

笔落下，精致的纹路勾勒出戒指的图样。黑与白交织出的绝伦图案，由深浅不一的灰度铺成灯光与阴影，无声中流露出宝石的璀璨。图案的左上角，是碳素笔婉转的花体：  
The Ring of No Name  
For Levi  
From Eren

香氛还未燃尽。

 

*The Ring of No Name可以理解为无名之戒，或者No Name的戒指。可能……有语法错误？


End file.
